


A Night to Remember Me

by GreenLulu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Massage, Night Club AU, Pole Dancing, Policeman Clover, Sassy Qrow, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, at the end of the day they are still freaking dorks, bruh I can’t stick with tags, makeout, qrow is VERY sass filled, sub/dom, we love a flustered clover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLulu/pseuds/GreenLulu
Summary: The famous night club "Omens Vortex" run by the Branwen Twins, Raven and Qrow, to have their club open on one of the most busiest days. A late Friday night. As a typical night runs Qrow's surprised interest draws towards a familiar policeman at his own establishment.Clover had a night off as Harriet and Elm dragged him to a popular club late at night, he expected to not really be into the late night partying, what he didn't expect was an unusual encounter...(Au created by cara-kira on tumblr)https://cara-kira.tumblr.com/post/614198154896769024/au-where-the-branwen-twins-own-a-night-club-and
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe to say I got very few knowledge of clubs

A welcoming Friday night. The main time where the Branwen night club would be filled at its best. Qrow hummed happily from the mirror adjusting his collar with the chained cross that hung below resting on his bare chest, he could feel the cold metal of it with a few more smaller chains hanging below. Looking closer, Qrow made sure his makeup wasn’t a line out of place. Thin eyeliner with red eye-shadow just above it with some red below his eye. Dark gray gloss shone off his puckered lips making a ‘pop’ sound. 

Qrow took a step back to view himself, quite pleased with it. His outfit was marked as an open type, red gradient long sleeve, red collared, black silk dress showing almost all his chest that had thick straps crossed together by a black ring in the center. The dress draped down like a cape just above his ankles, open on the side to show his legged high heeled boots, laced all the way to the top of his thighs with netted leggings attached that reach up to his hips. He accessorized with fingerless gloves, a few silver rings and cross shaped earrings. Qrow’s ruby eyes wandered as his hands laced around himself striking different poses in the mirror. 

Once fully done for the big night, Qrow turned and walked out of his makeup room into the shared office with his sister, Raven. Raven wore the opposite type of clothing than Qrow’s, she wore a long black caped collared tuxedo, one side of the cape draped all the way down with dark red feathers, the inside of it was bright red. The tux was open to a white button up with several buttons undone tucked under her belted up black pants with red heels. Her right shoulder also had a line of red feathers going down the back towards the feathers on her cape, she kept her hair combed to the opposite side. She also wore the same make-up colors as Qrow. Raven sat at the long desk that was slightly messed with papers. 

Noting Qrow’s arrival, Raven didn’t bother to look up. “Yeesh these days you take longer than me now.”

“Yea yea, you’re only mad I can rock high heels better than you.” Qrow scoffed. 

Raven rolled her eyes ”I can too wear them thanks, now are you gonna make out with yourself in the mirror or shall we get the party going? Money isn’t gonna make itself.” Raven set some papers down and stood.

“Fine,” Qrow grumbled, “let’s go, besides not like we desperately need it, maybe this time you can have fun with someone tonight.”

It was true, the Branwen twins were rich from the club alone. Possibly the wealthiest in town, the papers about improving the night club with more additions with how big their club is. It was pretty much like a warehouse but more plush and vivid with the stage lights. The twins office was high up in the wall, two flights of stairs had to be made to get up. 

Qrow followed Raven out the door, as she made her way down hands in pockets, Qrow turned to lock the door and followed along. He took the time to look out in the emptiness that’ll soon be filled in 30 minutes. In the front was a lined stage that led to a circular platform with a long stripper pole. Beside it were two slightly smaller circular stages with poles. Each stage has small lights in the flooring edges to set the lighting. Further sat booths and glass tables in front to watch including more chairs and tables. Near the front of the building was the bar and entrance hallway. Above the bar was a DJ booth with huge speakers next to hit hanging on the wall. The bartenders and two DJs all dressed and mixed to get ready for a busy Friday night. Qrow hummed his way on the floor putting some sass sway in his hips as he walked to the entrance hallway hearing his sister chat with the bouncer outside, not bothering to listen he made his way to the bar.

x-x-x

Friday, also ment as a day off. Ironwood gave them breaks to relieve them of their police duties. Clover was fine with that but when it was their breaks his team would try and get him to do some crazy unnecessary things. Even as the leader of his squad he didn’t have much of an excuse to come up with when Elm and Harriet dragged him to make him loosen up when it came to parties. Especially not this one- 

“So Clover, we have the perfect event to unfold.” Elm claps a hand over his shoulder as he reads from the dining table with a cup of tea in one hand. 

“Elm please-”

“Oh hush “great leader” we are going to that popular night club down the street.” Harriet interjected at the doorway of Clover’s apartment. 

Clover blinked as he tried to process that. “Why, in the world, why a club?” Clover mustered up.  


Elm walked around towards Harriet “Uh because! Friday nights at the Branwen’s means it’s a literal party there, like the best one.” 

_‘Wait, Branwen’s? As in the most popular stripper, bar, dancing club in town? What would the people think to see an officer there?’_ Clover’s contorted face of thinking has Elm and Harriet looking at each other. 

_‘He’s gonna go’_ they smirked, they had their ways of dragging Clover outside of his zone many times. 

Mainly because Elm has known him longer than the rest, 5 minutes until the club opens, Clover still cannot believe that he decided to try this. He wasn’t all ment for these parties or had the right type of style that normally people at clubs would wear like Elm nor Harriet so his outfit had to do. He wore a dark blue long sleeve button up with some buttons undone for exposure, as Elm put it, and slightly dark white pants that had black clover plant pattern imprinted on the side of his thighs and a brown belt with a silver buckle. His sleeves rolled up above his elbows to show off the shape of work-out routines. He wore black shoes with some silver along the rim. He kept his hair that same and didn't think it mattered as some shorter hairs curled in front of his forehead, he also had a necklace shaped like a clover, sliver with some green in the middle. 

Clover sat in the passenger side with Elm that drove and Harriet in the back on her phone. He wasn’t surprised when he saw how long the line was. “Man, it’s like almost a block down.” People were lined almost single filed, a way to quickly get in without crowding the doorway.  
Harriet looked away from her texting to where he was looking “Heck yea, this place is like a mansion of parties, it’s something you can’t really miss out on.”

After waiting in the car for the line to die down the trio got out and headed to the bouncer near the door. Clover looked along the outside of the building, he knew a little about this place only when his crew got calls from fights. The main one he can remember was when the cases led to the Branwen twins. Usually when a drunk tries stupid stuff they go for fights or learing someone, many times one of the twins would break up the fight quickly. Everyone knew why, they were one hell of fighters, especially when they both even fight in heels. One case led to a bystander explaining one fight that someone, incredibly drunk, tried to hit on the brother, Qrow. When Qrow rejected the playtime invitation the man went wild. He caused chaos among the bar and tried throwing a left punch at Qrow, he easily dodged, spinning back around in front of the man and kicked powerfully at his abdomen. What hurt most was him wearing heels so arriving on the scene to see the attacker curled in a ball on the floor wasn’t surprising. 

Elm shoved him out of his thoughts and walked into the night club. It was indeed big, he never really got the time to explore it as it blasted music and sounds of clanging glasses over the amount of different conversations. 

“Hey, go out and make a few friends.” Harriet half-shouted over the sounds.  


“Why not head to the bar first and see if they got something you like.” Elm nudged Clover over, Harriet huffed, following.

They sat in the middle stools, Harriet turned herself facing them leaning on one arm, “What do you think? Much of your style?” Harriet snickered as Clover shot her a look.

Clover sighed, “Well it's.. Something, just how long are we staying because I don’t really see anything to do here.”

“Oh come on, _Captain_ , just try it out for once.” Elm interjected before Harriet made a snarky remark. She waved as the bartender walked over.

“What can I get for you three?” He smiles.

Harriet answers first, “Dry martini, Elm?” “Strawberry daiquiri” Elm looks at Clover. “Uh a margarita.” The bartender nodded and walked off grabbing certain bottles and ingredients.

“Wow not water this time?” Harriet smiles in triumph as Clover looks unimpressed.

“What you guys said, I gotta try this place out.” Clover sarcastically air quoted.

x-x-x

As the officers got their drinks, Clover decided to let the two talk, telling them he'll sit somewhere to talk to some people. He half lied. Clover just didn’t want to listen anymore than he did already about trying to matchmake him with guys. Instead, Clover just took his drink over to one of the open booths in the corner further away from the bar. Observing quietly he thought about staying not long but enough for the others to think he was actually doing something. That is if Elm stops telling bad jokes to the bartender.

Qrow walked along the crowds waving at the ladies who complimented him and chatted with a few, he even got into some good gossip sessions. Qrow was a huge crowd favorite especially when he dances. As Qrow waved among familiar faces who came in often, he slowed his walk noticing a man in blue sitting alone at a booth in the corner quietly sipping a margarita. He remembered seeing him along the entrance with two other women who were busy talking to other customers at the bar. Qrow stares at the man in admiration, taking in how the rolled up sleeves make his muscles stretch through the light fabric, the undone buttons showing his tanned hard chest. The stranger’s teal gaze wanders throughout the place as if mapping it out. 

The longer Qrow stares he thinks if he’d seen him before. _‘He is quite- no, very handsome, certainty he’s new here and I know a loner when I see one.’_

Qrow smirked, hatching a plan. He hasn’t gotten off on anyone in a long time but there was something else about this guy. He tipped his finger on his chin as Qrow noticed a little opening. The center stage pole was open so Qrow took his chance and decided to do... a little show dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know i cant write pole dancing that great  
> Flustered Clover alert, finally

Clover sat his margarita down on the glass table next to him till he heard applause. He looked at the bystanders then he followed their sight. Clover’s eyes widened, there was Qrow Branwen walking down the stage, his hips swaying almost enchantingly as his arms moved with such grace around himself. 

_‘Is he really gon-’_ Clover’s question was answered soon as Qrow grabbed the pole. The DJ must’ve noticed the owner and turned up the music. 

_I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)_

He couldn’t think of anything else as Qrow started to spin around the pole, one leg bent around and a hand latched onto it. He couldn’t hear the cheers people yelled seeing one of the owners like this. Clover only focused on the music Qrow was dancing to.

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)_

Qrow stepped out on the center, he gracefully moved his hands down from his thighs slowly pulling them back up his body, grazing over his head. When he swayed his hips to the sides the cape would follow that direction until he moved again, it was captivating Clover in a trance. 

_Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack (yeah)_

His hands move back to grab the pole behind him, his body arches away, pulling himself closer with his legs between the pole. He kneels sliding down, still holding on, spinning on his knees, firmly grabbing the pole to pull himself up quickly.

Qrow danced around to the side where he was almost directly facing Clover, he abruptly squatted down, hands up as far as he can reach on the pole to slowly pull himself up.

_Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast (yeah, take it to the bridge)_

As doing so Qrow arches his back, his chest almost touching the pole, he sharply looks at the man. 

_Dirty babe_

Clover’s heart stopped just as Qrow looked at him.

_You see these shackles, baby_

Sliding back up the pole he looked at Clover with half-lidded eyes. 

_I'm your slave_

Then with no warning Qrow stuck out his tongue slowly licking up the pole.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

Clover visibly faltered. He quickly looked away, choking and coughed in his fist. His face felt like it was gonna explode with sudden heat pooling in his gut. _‘Holy shit-!’_

Preoccupied with attempts to gain his composure back, Clover didn’t even register the rest of Qrow’s dance now that the song was over and Qrow turned to walk off blowing kisses randomly as cheers echoed. _‘I couldn’t have seen that right-right?’_ Clover still felt that venomous gaze after it ended. His heartbeat was about to beat himself to death. 

His thoughts swarmed until he realized he wasn’t breathing the entire time. He felt like he was stuck in the booth, he couldn’t move after what he witnessed. Clover presses his hand over his head covering his eyes, running the other through his hair, _‘that’s just what happens here, right?’_

He breathes out trying to calm the fire in his face. Despite the people talking he hears soft steps across the carpet coming his way. Clover looks up unamused thinking it’s Elm or Harriet coming to make fun of him. Clover stilled, feeling his face burn again, it wasn’t them.

The Qrow Branwen looks down on him, hip cocked to the side with a hand resting on it, smirking as Clover can tell there’s amusement in his eyes. “Why hello there~” Qrow low tones. 

The raspiness of his voice clutches Clover’s heart like strings. “Ug...h-hello.” Clover chokes out, taking the sight in front of him. He sits up straighter clearing his throat. 

Qrow looks at him thoughtfully, "Haven't I seen you before, handsome?"

Clover blanked, _'That nickname, gosh sake Clover pull yourself together!'_ "Uh well yea, I came in a few times when fights would be reported at the station from here."

"Oh!" Qrow clapped his hands together, "you were the lead officer that came in for that bar fight from a few weeks ago."

"Uh yea that was me and my team... erm," Clover was hoping Qrow wasn't able to hear his heart beating out of his chest.

Qrow raises an eyebrow shifting on his feet “Well,” He huffed, “A dazzling performance can be tiresome.” 

Before Clover can get a word about what he means, Qrow stands directly in front of him, places both his hands on the booth above Clover’s head and quietly lowers himself onto his lap, bending his legs to straddle the man. 

Fingers coming down to brush against the back hairs on Clover's neck earned a shiver. “So if you don’t mind.” Qrow smiled sweetly down on him. “It’s the best seat.” He whispered with a sinister smirk. Clover opened and closed his mouth, lost in more ways than one. He moved his mouth but nothing came out. 

Qrow moves his arm to wrap around Clover’s neck while he's turning to grab the unfinished margarita. “Well even if you're officer... Green Eyes, what are you doing here in my establishment?” Qrow questions bringing up the glass to sip while looking at Clover to respond.

“I uh-I’m Clover. Clover Ebi.. and yea I guess you’d be right.. I’m not really one for going out to these parties.” Trying to focus on conversation, not sure what to do with his own hands he lets them rest very lightly on the man’s waist. 

Qrow lightly laughed. “Name’s Qrow, but you obviously knew that already, it’s sometimes fun when club virgins like you come here, they’ll usually have a story to tell about how they end up here,” Qrow tilted the rim of the glass to rest on Clover’s lips. Clover obeyed feeling heavy as those dark crimson eyes focused on the movement of the younger parting his lips as the alcohol flowed over them. “Though yes, I am interested in why a well known police officer leader is doing here.” 

He set the glass back as Clover managed to speak. “Club virgin? I've been to other parties even if I was dragged to this one.” He murmured.

Qrow turned back facing him with an eyebrow raised. “Oh?” His fingers went to Clover’s stomach and started walking up his chest, tilting his head closer to his ear. “If that's so, why sit so seemingly far away from everyone else? Or were you just eager to get my attention~”

Clover swallowed hard, his blush spreading up his neck and ears. “I-I did not. I just sat here to.. think.”

Qrow smiled again, unfazed. “I didn’t know handsome cops could be so easily flustered.” Qrow’s fingers made it up to the clover necklace and twirled it between his fingers “How fitting~” Qrow purred, chuckling at the redness of Clover.

“I uh...” He closed his eyes, couldn't think of how to respond. How do you respond? Clover’s thoughts were interrupted by soft humming. Clover opened his eyes and immediately fluttered them shut again when he felt Qrow fingers at the nape of his neck. 

The fingers started to wave their way up through while the other hand gently played with his necklace. Clover shuttered on how well this feels. Qrow smirked. “It seems like the captain here is a bit tense.” He slowly spoke. 

He threaded more in Clover’s chestnut hair bringing up his other hand on his shoulder between his neck. Clover couldn’t help but groan softly as Qrows hands worked. Qrow slowly pulled away his hand to match his other on the neck side. Clover breathed sharply as Qrow’s fingers moved behind his neck and shoulder blades. His grip on Qrow’s waist tightened, Qrow hummed in appreciation. Qrow’s fingers moved up his neck, thumbs brushing his jaw. Clover opened his eyes looking directly at Qrow, ruby and teal matching together. His black hair covering parts of his face with lighter hairs running back showing off his red colored eyes vividly. He wondered if those ruby eyes were enchanted, drawing him in as something out of his control. Clover came back to feel Qrow’s finger move from below his jaw, one hand moving to cup his cheek. His fingers move across his bottom lip as he leans into Clover more, he can feel the warmth of his breath.

All time went still as Qrow’s lips connected. Clover couldn’t stop himself and closed his eyes. He sighed into the kiss, grabbing Qrow closer. Qrow’s hands moved to the back of his neck again and traveled up. Clover groaned as he pulled his hair. Qrow softly nibbled his bottom lip asking for entrance. Clover obliged, moving his hands up from Qrow’s waist setting on his back and neck to deepen the kiss. Their mouths collide with each other’s taste and the shared drink. Qrow hummed at the feeling, getting Clover to groan as he explored his mouth. Clover felt loose at feeling Qrow’s body heat so close to him. The way Qrow moved to get closer, rubbing their thighs to add more heat and getting dangerously close to something else almost in need of attention. He lost himself in their shared make-out session long enough to need air. 

Qrow slowly pulled away dragging his hands down Clover's biceps sending a shiver through his spine, they looked at each other with lidded eyes. “Not bad as a kisser now are you, Golden Boy?” Qrow taunted.

Clover took a moment to breathe right with what he just did. “Aren’t you having fun, little brother.” A stern voice announced behind.

Qrow tilted his head back towards Raven looking unimpressed. “Why yes I am thank you,” Qrow smiled innocently. “You could be having fun too if you were with that blonde again, Rae.” Raven scowled down at him.

“Hate to interrupt but we got business Qrow, come on.” She abruptly turned and left the pair alone. Qrow huffed in slight annoyance, turning back to a stunned Clover.

“Well handsome, I better go before she starts a riot in here,” Qrow cupped his face planting a quick peck on the lips, dragging his hands down Clover’s chest pushing himself back up. “Be sure to come back when free Cloves, maybe next time I can give you a lap dance, personally~” Qrow winked and walked away swaying his hips for effect.

Clover's face was on fire. He stared after him and took the time to breathe again, attempting to calm his beating heart. He looked over to the bar and saw Harriet and Elm laughing out loud with drunks around them. He really hoped they didn't see that show, they’ll never let him live something like this down. Clover ran his hands down his face and slouched in the booth deciding he had enough for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics "Sexy Back" -Justin Timberlake


End file.
